Una Vida a tu lado
by Stone Zach Force Armor
Summary: en esta historia Diego y shira demostraran que por amor seran capaces de hacer lo que sea Diego aprendera a dejar su orgullo y shira tendre la oportunidad de enamorarse y ser Feliz


Hola de Nuevo Amigos Xd Como están Espero que Bien

Bueno Acá Os traigo Un Fanfic de ice age

Bueno empecemos

La que está entre paréntesis es todo casi en general xd

Ya había pasado un día desde que nuestros amigos Vencieron al capitán tripa todo parecía estar bien pero no para dos Ciertos Sables que tenían un problema mental Acerca sobre lo que sentían

Pv Normal

=Con la Manada=

Manny:-Tendremos que buscar un nuevo hogar-dijo

Ellie:-si tienes razón-dijo estando de acuerdo

Sid:-pero no conocemos esta isla-dijo

Manny:-(Mmmh no hay pensado en eso)-Tienes razón sid-dijo con fastidio

En ese momento aparece Shira

Shira:-(Sale de unos Arbustos)-Hola que Hacen-dijo con un tono más o menos alegre

Todos:hola

Manny:-Shira tú conoces la isla-dijo

Shira:-Si por?-dijo

Manny:-Porque debemos buscar una cueva pero no conocemos la isla-dijo

Shira:-Ah está bien los ayudare a buscar una cueva-dijo al darse cuenta de que Diego no estaba

Shira:-Un momento Donde esta Diego-dijo mirando a todos lados

Manny:-(Vaya cuando se fue)-no lo sé estaba tan concentrado en encontrar una cueva que no me di cuenta cuando se fue-dijo

Shira:-(Por qué se habrá ido asi)-lo ire a buscar-dijo mientras caminaba en busca de diego

Despues de eso shira se va a buscar hasta que lo encuentra quien estaba cerca de la playa pensando

Shira:-(Encontré a diego vi que estaba muy pensativo así que me escondí en unos arbustos que había cerca y lo espie)-vamos a ver que le paso a este tigre-dijo susurando

=Con diego=

Diego:-(Porque no puedo estar cerca de shira sin que se me vayan las palabras que será amor naa deben ser nervios o algo asi y si me equivoco y si es amor no como puede ser que shira se fije en alguien como yo ella es más rápida y agil que yo)-Penso-No Debo dejar de pensar en ella eso me hace daño-dijo sin percatarse de que alguien lo estaba oyendo

=De vuelta con shira=

Shira:-(En ella será que estaba pensando en Mi)-Se sonroja-Vaya pero que tierno será mejor que vuelva antas de que me descubra-dijo dirigiendo se devuelta a la manada

=Con Diego=

Diego:-(Mirando el cielo)-Sera mejor que vuelva o se preocuparan por mi-dijo dirigiéndose a la manada

=Devuelta en la manada=

Ya habían encontrado una cueva muy espaciosa con un árbol afuera cerca de la entrada ya todos habían escogido su lugar para dormir sid y su abuelita dormirían en el árbol crash y Eddie en unas ramas colgados Manny Morita y Ellie adentro de la cueva y por supuesto pero faltaban dos miembros de la familia escoger sus lugares

Shira:-(Estaba sentada en una roca no muy lejos de la cueva pensando-Sera que diego pensaba en mi no lo creo y si era asi quiere decir que le gusto-Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro-no creo que diego el no me ama)penso-bueno me ire a dormir-dijo dándosela vuelta asia la cueva en donde se recuesta en el árbol y se duerme al instante

Diego: al llegar ve que todos están dormidos y sin pensarlo se va dormir a donde dormía shira pero con su distancia

=A la mañana Siguiente=

Diego:- (Fui el primero en despertar se levanta y se estira cuando decide dejar el árbol nota a una bella dientes de sable que a un dormía)-pero que bella se ve cuando duerme-dijo susurrando

Shira:-(Escucho lo que diego digo-Pero que alagador-)piensa-Buenos días diego-Digo mientras abre los ojos

Diego:-(Maldición espero que no me haya escuchado)-Buenos días gatita-digo algo nervioso

Shira:-No me llames gatita-Digo algo molesta

Diego:-Esta bien-digo

Shira:-¿En donde estuviste ayer-pregunto-(Ya lo sabía solo quiero escucharlo de ti)

Diego:-Estuve por la playa caminando(Mintio)-digo

Shira:-(No me quiere decir)-Ah está bien-digo

Se acercan a ellos Manny y Ellie

Manny:-Hey Diego donde estuviste todo el dia de ayer nos tenias preocupados-dijo

Diego:-estuve caminando por la playa-dijo

Manny:-a ok-Dijo

Diego:-¿Shira quieres venir a casar?-Preguntó

Shira:-está bien-dijo

Diego y shira se alejan de la manada y logran casar una gacela que no les dio mucha pelea

Bueno aquí acaba el primer cap. de este fanfic si les gusto espero sus comentarios y nos vemos la próxima vez adiós y cuidense


End file.
